Subconscious
by Schwarzer Hyparete
Summary: Kemudian, Yuu menyadari bahwa selama ini ia terjebak dalam batas-batas realita. / For VSI's Fuscous Paradox Fanfiction Competition (juga Kak Panda Dayo).


Kemudian, Yuu menyadari bahwa selama ini ia terjebak dalam batas-batas realita.

* * *

 **Subconscious**

 **Disclaimer:** **Vocaloid © Yamaha corp.**

* * *

Yang ia jumpai pertama kali ketika ia membuka mata adalah silau dari pancaran sinar di atasnya. Perlu waktu beberapa detik baginya untuk berpikir, sebelum ia menghalau sinar itu dengan menutup mata. Mungkin ia terlalu lama menatap cahaya itu, matanya terasa perih sekarang. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba memperbaiki pengelihatannya yang sedikit kabur, kemudian pandangannya ia alihkan untuk melihat sekeliling. Ia terbaring di sebuah kasur kecil, di sampingnya terdapat sebuah meja berukuran sedang yang penuh dengan laci dan barang-barang yang berserakan di atasnya. Terdapat dua buah kursi yang berbeda; salah satunya yang memiliki sandaran terletak di salah satu sudut ruangan, sementara kursi lainnya berada di dekat kasurnya dan tampak cukup ringan untuk dipindah-pindahkan. Ada pula sebuah lemari berukuran sedang di salah satu sisi ruangan. Hanya itu, selebihnya ruang kosong. Tapi ada yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman: semua yang ada di ruangan itu didominasi warna putih. Ia tidak masalah dengan warna putih, namun kali ini warna dalam ruangan itu terasa seperti memenjarakannya.

Ruangan itu dibatasi oleh empat sisi dinding yang berwarna putih bersih (ia nyaris tidak bisa melihat ada setitik pun noda di dinding tersebut). Lantainya terkesan dingin dengan warna putihnya yang begitu pucat. Langit-langitnya pun tak luput dari warna putih. Sebuah lampu bersinar terang di tengah-tengahnya, menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya di ruangan itu. Bahkan meski ada sebuah jendela di situ, jendela itu ditutup sepenuhnya oleh tirai, seolah seseorang tidak mengizinkan secercah cahaya pun masuk.

Ia merasa tidak asing dengan ruangan itu, atau mungkin ia memang tahu persis tempat apa itu. Ruang pasien, itu terkaannya. Samar-samar bau obat-obatan mengusik indra penciumannya, membuatnya muak. Ia mencoba untuk bangkit dan duduk, tapi seketika itu pula rasa pusing menyerang kepalanya. Ia secara refleks menyandarkan kepalanya di antara kedua tangannya, mencoba menyurutkan rasa pening yang menjadi ketika kilasan-kilasan ingatan menyerbu otaknya. Ia ingat ruangan ini, gambarannya amat jelas dalam ingatannya. Gambaran berupa ledakan dengan api berkobar liar dan kerumunan orang-orang yang panik melesat dalam benaknya. Ia ingat ia sempat terpental karena ledakan itu, dan ingatan itu membuat rasa sakit di punggungnya kembali terasa. Samar-samar ia masih dapat mengingat ketika ia ditandu dan masuk ke dalam mobil ambulans, suara sirenenya bergema di kepalanya. Kemudian gambaran anak-anak dengan tawa dan senyum mereka yang merekah terlintas di benaknya, terasa begitu familier. Terlintas pula potongan ingatan tentang dua pemuda yang juga tak asing. Ia tahu bahwa ia memiliki, atau setidaknya pernah memiliki hubungan dengan dua orang itu. Ia masih dapat merasakan kehangatan dan kedekatan itu di dadanya, tapi sayangnya ia tidak dapat mengingat siapa mereka. Seberapa kerasnya ia mencoba mencari data tentang mereka di otaknya, ia tetap tidak dapat menemukannya. Hanya potongan-potongan ingatan yang tidak membantu. Ia terus memikirkan tentang kilasan balik yang baru saja muncul sebelum pikiran itu dibuyarkan oleh seseorang.

"Selamat pagi, Yuu." Wanita dalam balutan seragam suster itu masuk melalui satu-satunya pintu di ruangan itu. Suaranya begitu hangat, begitu pula dengan senyumnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Yuu lalu meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa di atas meja di samping kasurnya. Wanita itu kemudian mematikan lampu dan mengganti sumber cahaya ruangan dengan membuka tirai yang menutupi jendela. Yuu dapat merasakan rasa hangat yang lembut menerobos kaca jendela, dan entah kenapa ia merasa lebih nyaman dengan cahaya lembut dari matahari dibanding cahaya lampu yang tajam. Wanita itu kembali mendekatinya dan kini duduk di kursi yang ada di samping kasurnya. Senyum ramah masih terukir di wajahnya, seolah ia memang sudah terbiasa untuk tersenyum kepada setiap orang. Yuu melirik sekilas _name-tag_ di dadanya. Tertulis dengan huruf-huruf berwarna putih di atas warna hitam yang menjadi latar _name-tag_ itu, memberi kesan tegas nan formal: YanHe. Yuu menatap YanHe lama, mencari tahu dalam ingatannya, apa kira-kira peran YanHe dalam kehidupannya.

"Tampaknya makin hari kondisimu makin membaik," ujar YanHe, senyum masih setia menghiasi wajahnya. Yuu masih menatapnya dalam diam, dan kemudian benaknya seolah memberitahunya apa yang pernah ia ketahui tentang YanHe. Ia ingat bahwa YanHe adalah salah satu perawat di rumah sakit ini, dan wanita itu pula yang bertanggung jawab terhadap Yuu selama ia dirawat di sini.

"Aku membawakanmu sarapan. Kau mau memakannya sekarang?" tanya YanHe menawarkan menu makanan di atas meja. "Kali ini Iroha menggantikan Rion membuat makanan, jadi kuyakin rasanya lebih enak daripada biasanya." Mendengar dua nama yang terasa baru di telinganya, Yuu kembali mencoba mengais ingatan dari otaknya. Ia mencoba mengingat siapa itu Iroha, siapa Rion, dan apakah ia pernah memakan masakan buatan mereka. Yuu terus mencoba, tapi tak ada yang ia peroleh selain ia ingat bahwa Iroha dan Rion adalah dua orang tukang masak di rumah sakit itu. Tidak lebih. Yuu tidak dapat mengingat apa pun lagi tentang mereka, dan itu membuatnya ragu untuk memakan hasil kerja orang bernama Iroha itu, tapi tanpa Yuu perintah, YanHe mengambil piring makan yang penuh berisi nasi dan lauk. Uap panas samar-samar terlihat masih mengepul. Walau begitu, bagi Yuu, makanan yang tersedia sama sekali tidak membangkitkan selera makannya. Di matanya, makanan di piring itu terlihat sama pucatnya dengan suasana ruangan yang mengurungnya ini.

YanHe menyadari sikap Yuu, dan ia segera meletakkan kembali sepiring menu sarapan itu ke meja. Alih-alih, YanHe mengambil segelas susu dan menawarkannya ke Yuu yang hanya menatap gelas itu dengan pandangan kosong. YanHe menghela nafasnya, meraih salah satu tangan Yuu dan memaksa Yuu untuk menggenggam gelas itu. Raut khawatir tercetak jelas di wajahnya, tapi yang Yuu lihat tidak lebih dari senyum yang terus dipaksakan agar tetap terlihat.

"Kalau kau tidak mau makan, tidak apa-apa," ucap YanHe pasrah, "Tapi kau harus tetap mengisi perutmu." Seolah kalimat itu adalah sebuah perintah, Yuu meminum segelas susu itu tanpa protes. Ia meminumnya dalam diam, bahkan hingga habis. Yuu meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong itu ke meja, dan lagi-lagi, suasana hanyut dalam diam.

Mungkin Yuu masih tidak menyadarinya, tapi air muka YanHe berubah. Makin lama ia terdiam, senyumnya perlahan makin luntur.

"Kau mau keluar?"

Suara YanHe yang parau adalah perubahan yang Yuu sadari untuk pertama kalinya.

.

* * *

.

"Yuu! Kak Yuu!" Seruan itu berasal dari sekumpulan anak kecil yang berlari kecil ke arah Yuu. Kaki-kaki mereka yang masih pendek melangkah dengan tidak sabaran. Beberapa dari mereka sesekali mengangkat tangan mereka, melambaikan segenggam dedaunan kering di udara. Beberapa helai tercecer di tanah, tapi tak mereka hiraukan. Anak-anak itu terus berlari, berlomba untuk menjadi yang pertama menghampiri Yuu.

"Lihat! Aku dapat banyak daun!" seru salah satu anak seraya melompat-lompat dengan semangat.

"Punyaku lebih banyak, Kak!"

"Tapi daunnya banyak yang cokelat, Kak! Daunku lebih banyak, semuanya hijau!"

"Daunmu jelek! Punyaku tidak ada yang rusak!" Seruan anak-anak itu saling bersahutan, bersikeras bahwa masing-masing dari mereka mengumpulkan daun paling banyak daripada yang lainnya. Yuu tersenyum memerhatikan tingkah mereka yang tidak mau kalah, kemudian duduk di tanah agar tinggi Yuu setara dengan mereka. Ia mengambil dedaunan milik salah satu anak.

"Oh, coba Kakak lihat. Wah, kau dapat banyak daun, ya," celetuk Yuu sembari berpura-pura menghitung jumlah helai daun di tangannya. Sementara itu, anak yang dipuji tersenyum lebar sebelum ia berbalik menghadap teman-temannya dan menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek yang lain. Iri, mereka pun kembali ribut dan menawarkan daun-daun yang berhasil mereka kumpulkan kepada Yuu.

"Sudah, cukup. Kalian semua sudah mengumpulkan banyak daun. Kalau Kakak harus menghitung punya kalian semuanya, nanti Kakak bisa pingsan," canda Yuu mencoba menenangkan mereka. Ia meletakkan tangannya di keningnya dan bersikap seolah kelelahan.

"Yaah, Kak, jangan pingsan!" Simpati mereka tertarik oleh akting Yuu tersebut. Yuu tersenyum melihat anak-anak sudah tidak meributkan jumlah daun mereka dan justru mengkhawatirkan Yuu.

"Iya, deh, Kakak tidak jadi pingsan," kata Yuu diiringi tawa ringan. "Kalau begitu, sekarang kita kumpulkan daunnya, lalu kita mulai merangkai daun-daun ini di lapangan, oke?" Usulan Yuu disambut oleh anak-anak itu dengan semangat. Mereka segera berlari ke lapangan yang dimaksud, terlalu bersemangat untuk segera merangkai daun-daun mereka. Yuu kembali berdiri. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya selagi ia memerhatikan anak-anak itu berlari riang.

"Wah, kau benar-benar pandai mendidik mereka, Yuu." Yuu menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan melihat seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri di sampingnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah jambu tergerai rapi di punggungnya, senyumnya merekah lembut, gerakan matanya yang biru cerah mengikuti anak-anak yang masih berlari menuju lapangan.

"Tapi Kak Luka masih lebih pandai mendidik anak-anak," ujar Yuu sedikit bernostalgia, "Kakak sangat baik. Aku saja masih ingat waktu Kakak mengajak kami mengecat bangunan panti asuhan ini dan aku justru mengecat rumput. Waktu itu Kakak sama sekali tidak marah." Tawa kecil dari keduanya menyusul kalimat itu.

"Wah, seharusnya aku memarahimu. Catnya jadi tidak cukup untuk mengecat seluruh dinding." Senyum Luka makin melebar. Yuu samar-samar dapat melihat garis-garis keriput yang mulai bermunculan di wajah Luka, juga beberapa helai rambut putih yang tersembunyi di antara rambut merah jambunya. Yuu dapat melihat kakak asuhnya itu makin menua, tapi di mata Yuu, Luka masih terlihat begitu cantik sama seperti dulu.

"Sayang sekali, ya, teman-temanmu sudah jarang mengunjungi panti asuhan ini. Padahal dulu mereka tinggal dan besar di sini." Suara Luka terdengar sedikit lebih berat ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Yuu dapat merasakan rasa sepi dan rindu yang mungkin selama ini menyelimuti hati Luka. Walau sedikit ragu, Yuu berusaha menghibur seseorang yang dulu pernah mengasuhnya sewaktu kecil.

"Aku yakin mereka masih ingat dengan kita, kok." Wajah Luka kembali cerah, membuat Yuu semakin yakin untuk menghibur Luka. "Kyo dan Wil juga pasti akan ke sini. Mereka dulu berjanji, Kak, jadi tenang saja!"

.

* * *

.

Langkah Yuu begitu lambat dan pelan, sementara YanHe dengan setia mengekorinya, melaksanakan tugasnya untuk mengawasi Yuu selama ia berada di luar kamarnya. YanHe memilih untuk menjaga jaraknya beberapa langkah di belakang Yuu, memberi pemuda itu ruang untuk menikmati suasana pagi sendiri. YanHe membiarkan Yuu yang memimpin arah, membiarkannya memilih tempat apa yang akan ia kunjungi, walau sebenarnya Yuu sendiri masih merasa asing dengan seluk-beluk dari rumah sakit itu. Yuu tidak begitu menikmati acara jalan-jalan paginya. Ia hanya setuju karena menurutnya, mungkin berkeliling sebentar di luar bisa membebaskannya dari atmosfer aneh yang terus menekannya di ruangan itu. Yuu sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa keadaan di luar pun sama anehnya dengan kamar sempitnya itu. YanHe tidak memberitahunya sama sekali.

Yuu terus menyeret langkahnya tanpa semangat, mencoba merasakan kedamaian pagi yang ia ingat pernah ia rasakan. Ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam, berniat menyegarkan kembali ingatannya tentang suasana pagi yang ia ingat merupakan suasana kesukaannya. Sialnya, udara pun terasa berat untuk ia hirup. Beberapa menit berjalan, mereka berdua berakhir mengelilingi taman kecil di halaman belakang rumah sakit. Halaman belakang tidak begitu diperhatikan oleh pihak rumah sakit, jadi yang dapat Yuu temui di halaman itu tidak lebih dari guguran daun kecokelatan, ranting-ranting patah, dan semak-semak dari rumput yang tumbuh liar. Hanya ada beberapa spesies bunga yang ditanam, dan jumlah yang masih dapat mempertahankan warna-warni kelopaknya lebih sedikit lagi.

Ada sebersit rasa rindu ketika Yuu melihat tumpukan daun di halaman itu. Dan sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas ketika sebuah bunga tertangkap oleh matanya.

" _Hydrangea_?" tanya YanHe heran melihat Yuu mengagumi bunga yang dimaksud.

Yuu bukanlah penggemar apalagi ahli bunga. Yang ia tahu, bunga di hadapannya itu sangat unik dan dapat dengan mudah menarik perhatiannya. Ia menjulurkan salah satu tangannya untuk menyentuh kelopak-kelopak mungil itu seraya menyuarakan rasa kagumnya, "Cantik, ya?"

YanHe bergeming, membiarkan Yuu meneruskannya. "Bunganya bagus. Aku dulu pernah merangkai daun dan membentuknya seperti ini." Jemarinya menelusuri bagian yang ia sukai dari spesies itu.

Bukan. Bukan gerombolan kelopak mungil berwarna biru yang ia kagumi, melainkan helai-helai hijau daun yang melingkar membentuk formasi menyerupai mahkota bunga.

.

* * *

.

Dulunya Yuu kira ia tidak akan tinggal begitu lama di rumah sakit itu. Penyakit yang ia derita pasti akan segera sembuh dan kemudian ia akan meninggalkan tempat itu dan melanjutkan kembali kehidupan normalnya, begitu pikirnya. Tapi kenyataannya tidak begitu. YanHe masih setia merawatnya, dengan sabar bertanggung jawab atas kondisi kesehatan Yuu setiap harinya. Yuu masih terus menjalani hari-harinya sebagai pasien. Ia mengikuti jadwal rumah sakit sebaik mungkin. Ia masih harus bersabar mendekam di dalam ruangan sesak yang menjadi kamarnya. Ia juga masih harus mengkonsumsi obat-obatan yang secara rutin diberikan oleh YanHe. Ia juga rajin mengikuti terapi. Yuu menjalani kehidupannya sesuai dengan saran dokter, tapi ia tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa penasaran yang terus melekat di benaknya. Ia yakin jawaban adalah apa yang bisa membuatnya tenang, maka suatu hari ia memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"YanHe." Panggilan Yuu sukses menghentikan YanHe yang akan memberinya dosis obat harian. "Boleh aku bertanya?"

YanHe yang menganggap Yuu serius pun mengangguk sebelum meletakkan suntikan berisi cairan obat itu ke tempatnya semula. Dengan senyum yang masih tercetak di wajahnya, YanHe bertanya lembut, "Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"Kenapa aku ada di sini?" Suara Yuu masih diliputi ketidakyakinan saat bertanya.

"Karena kau masih sakit."

"Aku sakit apa?"

Untuk sedetik, Yuu dapat melihat wanita itu menegang, tapi ia buru-buru menyembunyikannya dengan kembali melanjutkan tugasnya menyuntik Yuu. Dari mata YanHe, Yuu dapat melihat kepanikan dan rasa bingung yang ia sembunyikan.

"Menurutmu kau sakit apa?" Sebuah pertanyaan justru menjadi balasan dari YanHe. Yuu mengernyit heran. Perasaan aneh yang selama ini Yuu rasakan semakin memburuk, tapi ia rasa akan lebih baik jika ia menjawab pertanyaan YanHe.

Kilasan balik yang samar mengingatkan dirinya akan kecelakaan dan ledakan yang pernah ia lihat. Kilasan itu terasa begitu nyata, jadi mungkin saja ia memang pernah mengalami kecelakaan seperti itu. Mungkin saja kecelakaan itu juga lah yang membuatnya dirawat di rumah sakit itu.

"Apa karena kecelakaan? Ledakan?" Yuu mencoba memastikan. "Apa yang terjadi?"

YanHe masih memasang senyum itu di wajahnya, membuat Yuu merasa muak. YanHe mulai menusukkan jarum suntik menembus kulitnya dan menginjeksi cairan pekat itu ke dalam pembuluh darahnya. Kepalanya mulai terasa berat, tanda obat itu mulai bereaksi. Sebelum Yuu benar-benar larut dalam ketidaksadaran, YanHe sempat mengatakan sebuah kalimat. Lagi-lagi, sesuatu yang tidak bisa Yuu pahami.

"Aku tahu kau masih ada, Yuu."

.

* * *

.

"Kalau kalian sudah besar, kalian ingin jadi apa?" Terucap sebuah kalimat tanya yang sering dilontarkan kepada anak-anak.

Kemudian jawabannya akan selalu sama; impian dan cita-cita yang ingin mereka raih kelak. Lalu mungkin, jika berkenan, si penanya akan memuji mereka atas impian mereka itu, mendukung mereka, juga mendoakan agar cita-cita itu tercapai. Walau entah bagaimana nasib mereka di masa depan, akankah itu baik atau buruk, terutama bagi anak-anak terlantar yang saat itu masih bernanug di bawah asuhan rumah panti. Masa depan bagai tertutup kabut bagi mereka. Walau begitu, dalam kepolosan mereka, semangat masih bisa terukir dalam senyum ketika satu per satu dari mereka menyebutkan cita-cita mereka.

"Polisi!" jawab Kyo kecil dengan lantang. "Nanti aku akan membunuh semua penjahat dan membuat dunia aman!"

"Waah, jangan dibunuh ... Masukkan saja ke penjara."

"Nanti mereka kabur lagi," jelas Kyo menanggapi pertidaksetujuan Wil. Sedetik kemudian ia terdiam sebelum akhirnya berseru dan mengutarakan idenya. "Oh, tidak apa-apa. Kalau pun mereka kabur, aku akan menangkap mereka lagi. Itu kan tugasku, jadi kalian tidak perlu takut. Jenderal Kyo akan melindungi kalian semua!" seru Kyo berapi-api, tangan kanannya membentuk pistol dan ia arahkan ke atas, begitu menghayati perannya sebagai polisi.

"Tapi, Kyo," Wil protes lagi, "Jenderal itu bukan polisi." Tapi Kyo tidak begitu menghiraukan Wil dan terus bermain-main dengan pistol khayalannya, membidik teman-temannya satu per satu seolah ia sedang berhadapan dengan para kriminal.

"Wah, cita-cita Kyo hebat sekali, ya," puji si kakak asuh.

"Tapi, Kak Luka, jenderal kan tentara," Wil masih bersikeras melontarkan protesnya. Luka hanya menanggapi salah satu anak asuhannya itu dengan senyuman disertai tepukkan pelan di pucuk kepala Wil.

"Yang penting tujuan Kyo mulia, Kyo ingin melindungi dunia dari penjahat. Tentara dan polisi juga punya tujuan yang sama, bukan?" jelas Luka dengan lembut. "Kalau Wil, cita-citamu apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Luka, Wil justru terdiam. Ia belum menentukan akan jadi apa ia kelak. Ia tidak tahu pekerjaan apa yang ia sukai. Bahkan Wil berpikir mungkin impiannya nanti tidak akan bisa sehebat Kyo. Kyo punya banyak bakat dan berani. Kyo juga kuat dan bisa berlari dengan cepat, dengan begitu Wil yakin Kyo akan bisa menangkap penjahat yang kabur dengan mudah. Berbeda dengan Wil yang tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Aku belum tahu," jawab Wil dengan pelan, suaranya ia kecilkan agar tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya selain Luka.

"Belum tahu?" Dahi Luka berkerut mendengarnya. Setahunya, anak seusia Wil mudah sekali mengutarakan cita-cita yang mereka inginkan, bahkan jika itu menjadi karakter pahlawan super yang ada di acara televisi kesukaan mereka seperti _ultraman_ atau _power ranger_.

"Tidak mungkin Wil tidak punya cita-cita." Luka berusaha memancing minat Wil. "Coba, sekarang, hal apa yang Wil sukai?"

Wil tidak mendapat cukup waktu untuk berpikir karena Kyo dengan semangatnya langsung menggantikan Wil menjawab pertanyaan Luka. "Wil suka memprotes orang lain, Kak! Hihi ..."

"Wil jadi dokter saja, Wil kan pintar," usul Yuu kecil.

"Memangnya apa hebatnya dokter?"

"Hebat, lah! Biar nanti Wil bisa menyembuhkan pohon-pohon yang daunnya cokelat."

Alis Wil bertaut mendengar alasan Yuu yang menurutnya aneh. "Apa hubungannya dokter dengan pohon? Tugas dokter kan menyembuhkan orang sakit, bukan pohon." Tapi sama seperti tadi, koreksi yang Wil ucapkan tidak dihiraukan oleh Yuu. Bocah berambut pirang pucat itu justru memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada lembaran-lembaran daun yang sedang ia rangkai di tangannya. Merasa tidak dihargai, Wil hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Penyanyi saja, suara Wil kan bagus." Usulan lainnya dilontarkan oleh Kyo. Kyo tersenyum lebar, dan ketika Wil menanyakan alasannya mengusulkan penyanyi, senyum Kyo makin lebar membentuk seringai. "Biar aku bisa menangkapmu kalau kamu korupsi!"

"Penyanyi enggak korupsi, tahu!"

"Sudah, cukup." Luka berusaha melerai pertengkaran kecil di antara Kyo dan Wil. "Kalau Yuu, ingin jadi apa nanti?"

Mirip dengan Wil, Yuu hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Luka. Perhatiannya masih terpaku pada hiasan kecil yang sedang ia buat di tangannya. Jari-jemarinya dengan telaten melipat dan menyusun helai demi helai daun, melingkar membentuk bunga, tepat seperti yang pernah Luka ajarkan kepada anak-anak. Hal kecil yang Yuu senangi.

"Um ..." Yuu tidak berniat menjawab. "Kalau tadi Wil bilang 'tidak tahu', berarti aku jawab 'tidak mau'."

"Hah? Kenapa tidak mau?" Lagi-lagi Luka dibuat bingung oleh jawaban anak asuhnya.

Yuu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap kakak asuhnya, untuk pertama kalinya atensinya teralihkan dari rangkaian sederhana yang sedang ia buat. "Aku di sini saja bersama Kakak," ujarnya polos, "Nanti aku akan membantu Kakak mengajari anak-anak dan mengurus tempat ini." Yuu kemudian bangkit dan mendekati dua teman pantinya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri. Ia menyematkan masing-masing sebuah pin daun buatannya sendiri di dada mereka.

"Ini lencana polisi untuk Kyo–" Yuu mengaitkan pin tersebut di baju mereka secara bergantian, "–dan pin dokter untuk Wil–"

"Eh? Aku tidak mau jadi dokter," sela Wil, tapi Yuu tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa pun cita-cita Wil, deh." Yuu mengalah. "Simpan, ya, sampai kalian besar nanti. Jadi kalian masih bisa ingat panti asuhan ini."

Mata Kyo berbinar mengamati pin yang kini tersemat di dadanya. "Siap, Komandan Yuu!" Kyo memberi hormat.

"Terimakasih, Yuu. Nanti kami akan sering-sering pulang, deh, jadi kamu enggak kesepian," janji Wil.

Senyum Yuu mengembang sangat lebar mendengar kebaikan kedua temannya itu. "Janji, ya?"

"Janji!"

.

* * *

.

Yuu heran dengan semua orang di rumah sakit itu. Semua orang bersikap sangat aneh. Semua perawat dan dokter di sana bersikap seolah-olah Yuu hanyalah anak kecil. Mereka merawat Yuu dengan berlebihan. Seringkali mereka menasihati Yuu hanya karena kesalahan kecil yang ia perbuat, memberitahunya apa yang benar dan apa yang salah seolah Yuu tidak mengerti apa pun. Mereka bersikap terlalu lembut padanya, namun Yuu hanya bisa melihat bahwa mereka bersikap terlalu "berhati-hati" terhadapnya. Seringkali Yuu mendapati keluhan yang diam-diam terucap oleh para perawat di rumah sakit itu, tapi di hadapan Yuu, mereka tetap berusaha bersikap lembut, seolah mereka memaksakan diri untuk tetap bersabar dan bersusah payah merawat Yuu seakan-akan ia adalah seseorang yang harus tetap berada dalam pengawasan, seakan-akan ia dapat membahayakan orang lain jika perhatian mereka lengah sedikit saja. Yuu muak dengan semua itu. Bahkan Yuu mulai membenci mereka, juga senyum yang terus mereka palsukan.

Ada lagi satu hal yang tidak ia mengerti. Tanggapan mereka terhadap setiap pertanyaan maupun pernyataan yang Yuu ajukan selalu berbeda, hampir tidak pernah ada yang sama. Bahkan tidak jarang Yuu mendapatkan dua atau lebih jawaban yang begitu kontras untuk sebuah pertanyaan yang sama yang ia ajukan ke perawat yang berbeda. Hanya ada satu hal yang sama: raut wajah mereka menunjukkan keraguan dan kebingungan atas jawaban mereka sendiri. Yuu merasa terkurung di dalam tempurung, tidak diizinkan untuk tahu tentang entah apa yang mereka tutup-tutupi darinya.

Pernah Yuu bertanya tentang kondisi beberapa pasien yang menurutnya aneh. Mereka bilang:  
"Itu karena penyakit yang diderita."  
"Trauma, mungkin."  
"Sama sepertimu, hanya lebih parah."  
Bahkan beberapa berkata, "Itu bukan urusanmu. Kita rawat dirimu saja terlebih dahulu."  
Tapi YanHe bilang, "Kalau menurutmu, mereka kenapa?"

Pernah Yuu bertanya kapan ia diperbolehkan pulang. Mereka menjawab:  
"Kami tidak tahu."  
"Dokter belum bilang apa-apa."  
"Secepatnya, asal kau rutin mengikuti terapi."  
"Kau pasti akan sembuh."  
Tapi YanHe hanya balik bertanya, "Menurutmu, kapan kau akan pulang?"

Sesekali, Yuu menyinggung tentang penyakit yang ia idap. Tidak ada satu pun jawaban yang memuaskannya.  
"Coba kau tanya ke dokter, aku hanya bertugas merawatmu."  
"Kami tidak tahu pasti apa penyakitmu."  
"Apa pun penyakitnya, pasti akan bisa disembuhkan."  
Beberapa hanya menjawab asal, seperti "Mungkin akibat kecelakaan." "Trauma." "Amnesia, sepertinya." "Kanker." atau "Penyakit yang sangat parah."  
Tapi lagi-lagi, tanggapan YanHe berbeda. "Kira-kira, kau sakit apa?" Itu yang ditanyakannya.

Kemudian, Yuu tidak mempercayai siapa pun. Tidak ada satu pun yang ia percayai, kecuali YanHe.

.

* * *

.

"Mau sampai kapan kau melakukan ini?"

YanHe duduk di ruangan kepala rumah sakit. Berbeda dengan ruangan lainnya di rumah sakit, ruangan itu begitu lepas dari warna putih. Hiasan dinding memenuhi hampir setiap jengkal ruangan itu. Kusen jendela dan pintu tidak dicat putih, melainkan dibiarkan mempertahankan warna alaminya. Lantainya marmer. Kursi, meja, lemari- hampir tidak ada satu benda pun yang berwarna putih. Ini bukan kali pertama YanHe dipanggil ke dalam ruangan itu, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa berhenti merasa heran dengan ruangan yang sangat anomali dengan ruangan lainnya. Kadang YanHe bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah kepala rumah sakit itu membuat ruang kerjanya penuh warna karena terlalu jenuh melihat warna putih yang monoton? Walau begitu, YanHe merasa tidak ada perbedaan antara ruangan itu dengan ruangan putih lainnya. Auranya sama saja, pucat dan dingin. Bahkan tidak jarang YanHe ingin segera pergi dari ruangan itu.

Di hadapan YanHe, duduklah wanita yang menjabat menjadi kepala rumah sakit. Senyum melekat di wajahnya, namun kontras dengan tatapan matanya yang dingin. Sebuah meja kayu menjadi batas di antara mereka, tapi perasaan YanHe masih saja gundah dan was-was terhadap wanita yang menjadi atasannya itu. Sementara YanHe meremas-remas tangannya di bawah meja dengan gugup, wanita itu dengan santainya merapikan beberapa helai kertas di atas meja. Di atas kertas pucat itu, tercetak dengan warna hitam monoton data-data dari pasien-pasien rumah sakit.

"Kapan kau akan menyerah?" Dia bertanya lagi, tahu bahwa YanHe tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan retoris yang sebelumnya ia ajukan.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, YanHe."

"Aku tahu dia tidak sakit, Miriam." YanHe, untuk pertama kalinya, bersuara.

Gerakan tangan Miriam terhenti sejenak. Pandangan matanya yang dingin bergulir ke arah gadis yang duduk berhadapan denganya, membuat YanHe makin merasa tertekan. Ia kemudian membolak-balik lembar-lembar data di tangannya sebelum akhirnya berhenti pada sebuah halaman. YanHe berhenti meremas tangannya untuk menerima kumpulan data itu ketika Miriam menyerahkannya. YanHe membaca deretan tulisan itu secara sekilas. Data yang sama yang Miriam tunjukkan setiap kali YanHe dipanggil untuk menghadapnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, YanHe. Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas?"

YanHe hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Apa aku harus menjelaskannya lagi padamu?"

Lagi, YanHe menggelengkan kepalanya. Kali ini ia mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian membalas, "Kau tidak mengerti, Miriam."

Miriam tertawa menyamarkan dengusan kesalnya, tidak terima dengan pernyataan yang menurutnya lancang. "Aku memang tidak mengerti," lanjut Miriam, "Kalau begitu, maukah kau menjelaskan padaku apa yang tidak aku mengerti?" Nada bicara yang ia buat-buat menggambarkan rasa jengahnya.

YanHe ragu untuk membalas. Ia tahu Miriam tidak akan suka dengan apa yang akan ia katakan. Entah sudah berapa kali YanHe mencoba menjelaskan hal yang sama, tanggapan Miriam pun akan tetap sama. YanHe menarik napas sejenak, mencoba melepaskan beban yang menekan mentalnya.

"Kau tahu ..." YanHe berhenti sejenak, mencoba menyusun kalimat yang tepat. "Aku rasa, kau salah dengan memasukkannya ke rumah sakit ini."

Raut wajah Miriam berubah makin dingin, tapi YanHe tetap melanjutkan. "Kau tidak memberinya kesempatan."

"Coba jelaskan, kenapa kau menuduhku salah?" Miriam mencoba menyerang YanHe.

"Dari awal kau tidak memikirkan kemungkinan lain yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu. Kau langsung yakin kalau dia memang bermasalah–"

"Tidak ada kemungkinan lain." Miriam memotong perkataan perawat itu. "Kalau ada, coba katakan."

YanHe bergerak gelisah di bangkunya. "Amnesia? Trauma? Kerusakan pada otak?" YanHe kehabisan kata-kata. "Aku yakin kesadarannya tidak sepenuhnya hilang."

"Dan aku sudah berkali-kali menjelaskannya kepadamu." Miriam menyerang lagi. "Jawab," perintahnya, "Sudah berapa kali kau mencoba membuktikan kemungkinan itu?"

Lagi-lagi YanHe hanya diam, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Miriam. Miriam tersenyum puas. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, kemudian memecah keheningan dengan mengetuk-ngetukkan pena ke permukaan meja.

"Amnesia? Sudah berapa kali kau mencoba mengembalikan ingatannya? Atau setidaknya, sudah berapa kali kau mencoba memberinya ingatan baru?" Ia bertanya, sementara matanya bergerak mengikuti ketukan pena di atas meja. Ia tidak begitu mengharapkan jawaban. Ia tahu YanHe tidak berani menjawab. Karena kalaupun YanHe menjawab, itu berarti YanHe mengaku kalah.

"Berapa kali pun kau mencoba mengembalikan ingatannya, ia tidak akan ingat. Kenapa?" Tempo ketukan pena pada meja makin cepat, dan YanHe tahu Miriam sudah mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. "Karena dia menolak! Ia tidak ingin mengingat apa yang terjadi di masa lalunya. Ia gusar karena tidak bisa mengingat masa lalaunya, tapi ketika kau sudah berhasil memberinya petunjuk tentang masa lalunya, ia akan menolak. Ia akan secara otomatis melupakan semua yang telah kau beritahu padanya. Tapi ini bukan trauma, ini lebih buruk dari trauma."

Ketukan pena berhenti. Miriam memberi YanHe waktu untuk mencerna penjelasannya yang entah sudah berapa kali ia katakan.

"Silakan kaubaca kembali data tentang Yuu, kali ini lebih cermat."

YanHe tidak merasa perlu untuk langsung membaca ulang data tersebut. Ia sudah berkali-kali membaca data yang sama, dan ia muak saat Miriam kembali menyuruhnya untuk membacanya lagi. Lagipula ia yakin Miriam tidak benar-benar memerintahnya. Miriam hanya ingin memperjelas keyakinannya bahwa YanHe salah.

"Oh, dan tentang kesempatan. Sudah berapa kali aku memberimu kesempatan, YanHe? Itu juga kesempatan bagi Yuu, bukan?"

YanHe benar-benar terpojok. Tidak ada lagi jalan baginya untuk mengelak. Miriam makin merasa puas. Ia tersenyum amat lebar, bahkan hampir tertawa.

"Yah, YanHe, sebenarnya aku memanggilmu hanya untuk mengatakan satu hal: sadarlah, akui saja kalau Yuu memang mengalami gangguan jiwa." Miriam mengakhiri konversasi mereka. Merasa cukup, ia melemparkan pena di tangannya secara asal ke atas meja. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

YanHe hanya diam. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia katakan untuk membuktikan keyakinannya. Lagipula, ia sudah kalah. Ia tidak akan bisa menggoyahkan Miriam yang keras kepala. Ia pun berdiri kemudian beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa sepatah kata pun. Tapi, sebelum YanHe sempat membuka pintu, Miriam kembali menambahkan,

"Jangan sampai kau terpengaruh, YanHe. Kau tahu alasan mengapa rumah sakit jiwa tidak sama dengan rumah sakit biasa."

YanHe pun keluar, menutup pintu dengan kasar sebagai salam penutup.

.

* * *

.

"YanHe," panggil Yuu memulai percakapan.

Pagi itu YanHe kembali mengajak Yuu untuk berkeliling rumah sakit, dan lagi-lagi Yuu memilih taman belakang sebagai tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu. Yuu beralasan dia merasa lebih nyaman di tempat itu, dan YanHe pun tidak keberatan. Ia juga merasa lebih bebas di sana; bebas dari suasana monoton rumah sakit, bebas dari pasien lain, bebas dari segala hal yang menekannya. Taman itu begitu sepi seperti biasanya, tidak ada satu orang pun selain mereka yang mengunjungi tempat itu. YanHe dapat melihat wajah Yuu begitu cerah selagi ia mengumpulkan daun-daun kering yang berserakan di tanah. YanHe mengajak Yuu untuk duduk di bangku yang masih layak (YanHe hanya menemukan satu, sementara tiga lainnya sudah termakan rayap atau patah) dan berbincang di sana. YanHe dengan seksama mengamati selagi Yuu sibuk merangkai daun-daun kering yang ia temukan.

"Ya?" respon YanHe singkat, fokus masih terpusat pada kemahiran jemari Yuu.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Yuu. Jari-jarinya masih bergerak-gerak melipat dan menyusun helai-helai daun itu menjadi sebuah rangkaian.

Seyum YanHe muncul mendengar permintaan yang sudah sering Yuu tanyakan padanya. "Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" Jawaban yang sama.

"Um ..." Gerakan tangan Yuu terhenti sejenak, menimbang-nimbang. Bagaimana ia menanyakan pertanyaannya?

YanHe yang melihat Yuu merasa ragu pun heran. Baru pertama kali ini Yuu merasa ragu ketika bertanya, biasanya ia akan langsung mengungkapkan apa saja yang mengganggu pikirannya. "Ada apa?" YanHe mencoba mendorong Yuu untuk terbuka padanya.

Perlu waktu beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Yuu berani bertanya, "Kau tahu Wil?"

Kini giliran YanHe yang ragu. Ia menimbang-nimbang jawaban apa yang kira-kira harus ia berikan. YanHe menatap Yuu sejenak, sebelum akhirnya balik bertanya, "Wil?"

Yuu mengangguk.

"Oh," balas YanHe, tak lupa mengubah suaranya menjadi lebih ringan. "Penyanyi terkenal itu, kan?"

Yuu mengangguk lagi.

"Apa yang ingin ditanyakan tentang Wil?"

"Apa kau tahu dimana dia?"

YanHe lagi-lagi terdiam ragu. Ia tidak yakin jawaban apa yang tepat untuk ia katakan. Ia juga tidak bisa menebak apa kira-kira yang ingin Yuu tanyakan sebenarnya.

"Uh," Yuu dengan ragu menambahkan, "Maksudku, aku jarang mendengar berita tentangnya. Jadi maksud pertanyaanku tadi ... apa kau tahu kabar tentang Wil, atau apakah karirnya memang sedang turun, ... atau semacamnya. Apa kau tahu?"

YanHe masih diam. Apa dia harus benar-benar menjawabnya? Agak sakit rasanya jika harus menjawabnya secara fakta. Ia teringat kembali tentang data diri beserta riwayat hidup Yuu yang hampir setiap hari ia baca. Akan susah untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada Yuu, bukan?

"Oh, aku juga tidak tahu." Sebuah jawaban yang tidak biasa. "Mungkin dia memang sedang tidak aktif?" Tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Tidak ada yang Yuu katakan selain "Oh," disertai helaan napas yang terdengar berat. Bukan jawaban yang ia harapkan, tapi apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia sadar diri bahwa ia masih harus membiasakan diri akibat entah apa yang menimpanya, yang secara otomatis menempatkannya dalam peran seseorang yang tidak tahu apa-apa ... meski ia tidak seratus persen yakin kondisi kesehatannya berpengaruh pada pengetahuannya tentang berita di sekitarnya.

Yuu kembali melanjutkan rangkaian daun di tangannya yang sempat terhenti. YanHe yang canggung mencoba mengalihkan topik. "Whoa," seru YanHe takjub melihat beberapa rangkaian yang sudah jadi, "Kau hebat sekali. Mungkin kau bisa mengajariku cara merangkai daun, kapan-kapan?" Yuu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, tapi tidak membalas apa pun. Ia kembali fokus membuat lebih banyak rangkaian dengan daun yang tersisa.

"YanHe." Yuu kembali membuka percakapan setelah beberapa saat tenggelam dalam sunyi yang canggung.

"Ya?" YanHe membalas cepat.

Ada jeda beberapa detik yang diisi oleh tawa hambar Yuu. "Agak aneh, ya?" tanya Yuu. YanHe tidak bisa menangkap apa yang Yuu tanyakan. Ia diam dan membiarkan Yuu melanjutkan.

"Bukankah aneh?" Yuu kembali memberi jeda. "Aku bertanya hal yang sama kepada perawat lain. Ada yang bilang, Wil sudah tidak ada."

YanHe diam, menunduk. Dugaannya benar, arah pertanyaan Yuu memang akan memaksanya untuk memberitahukan fakta yang mungkin akan membuat Yuu terkejut. Tangan Yuu sedikit bergetar, senyum tidak mau lepas dari wajahnya walau pandangannya kosong, dan saat itu pula YanHe menyadari Yuu sedang menahan diri untuk tidak ... menangis, mungkin.

"Apa makasudnya, YanHe?" Yuu bertanya lagi. "Wil sudah tidak ada, apa maksudnya? Apa yang terjadi pada Wil? Memangnya sekarang dia ada dimana? Kenapa aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentangnya?"

"YanHe ...? Kau tahu sesuatu, kan?" Tapi YanHe tidak menjawab.

Yuu kini terdiam. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya. "Menurutmu," YanHe akhirnya bersuara, "Apa yang terjadi pada Wil?"

Bibir Yuu terkatup, alisnya bertaut heran. Ia merasa rasa muaknya kembali. Berita yang masih belum bisa ia klarifikasi tentang Wil sudah cukup membuatnya kesal. Ia, untuk kali ini saja, tidak ingin ada yang ditutup-tutupi darinya. Ia tidak ingin ada lagi yang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, terutama YanHe. Ia sudah terlanjur menaruh percaya padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Yuu. "Aku ingin kau memberitahuku."

YanHe terkejut. Pertama kalinya pertanyaan yang sering YanHe tanyakan balik itu dibalas oleh Yuu. YanHe menatap Yuu, mencari keraguan atau setidaknya rasa takut, tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Bahkan raut yang Yuu tunjukkan ketika ia terkejut tadi seolah menghilang begitu saja.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" YanHe bertanya, mencoba meyakinkan.

Yuu mengangguk mantap. "Beritahu aku."

.

* * *

.

YanHe mengajak Yuu ke suatu tempat. YanHe bilang, di sana mungkin ia bisa menemukan semua jawaban yang selalu ia tanyakan. Yuu tidak banyak bertanya. Ia akan segera mendapat jawaban. Ia hanya mengikuti kemana YanHe menuntunnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, justru YanHe yang makin merasa ragu. Ia sudah meminta izin Miriam untuk mengajak Yuu keluar dari wilayah rumah sakit, dan itu bukanlah hal yang gampang. Ia sempat terlibat cekcok dengan Miriam hingga ia harus menjelaskan secara rinci alasan ia ingin membawa Yuu keluar. Awalnya ia amat yakin Miriam akan menolak permintaannya (dan ia juga berharap demikian), tapi ternyata Miriam justru mengizinkannya. "Dengan syarat," ancam Miriam waktu itu, "Jika kau gagal lagi, untuk kali ini, kau tidak akan mendapat kesempatan lagi." Ancaman itulah yang membuat YanHe ragu. Ia tidak yakin apa yang ia lakukan akan berhasil atau justru gagal seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

YanHe menghentikan mobil yang dikendarainya. Yuu yang duduk di kursi penumpang mengamati tempat pemberhentian mereka dari balik kaca jendela. Mereka berhenti di tepi jalan yang cukup sepi. Dari dalam mobil, ia dapat melihat sebuah gerbang melengkung tinggi bercat hitam. Yuu mencoba melihat lebih jauh ke dalam, tapi yang ia lihat hanya tanah kosong yang sepi dan ... ia bisa merasakan hawa suram melingkupi tempat itu.

YanHe, dari tempat duduk pengemudi, melihat ke arah Yuu melalui cermin yang tergantung di atas dashboard. Yuu menangkap pandangan YanHe, dan YanHe berkata, "Kau sudah bisa mendapat gambarannya, Yuu?"

"Belum." Yuu menggeleng. YanHe berharap ia mengangguk, pasti semuanya akan lebih mudah jika Yuu sudah mengerti semuanya. YanHe pun membuang napasnya, berharap semua bebannya juga bisa hilang.

"Baik-" YanHe membuka kunci mobil, menatap entitas lainnya lewat cermin yang sama, "-Merli, mohon bantuannya."

Merli yang duduk di sebelah Yuu membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat. Miriam menugaskan Merli untuk ikut pergi dan mendampingi mereka. Entah YanHe harus merasa senang atau kesal, tapi ia rasa Miriam masih memperdulikan salah satu pasiennya ini.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan memasuki tempat itu. YanHe memimpin jalan, sementara Merli berjalan di belakang Yuu untuk mengawasinya. Sepanjang mata Yuu memandang, hanya ada gundukan tanah dengan batu nisan di atasnya. Tanpa perlu bertanya, Yuu sudah tahu jawaban yang ia cari bukanlah sesuatu yang indah atau semacamnya. Rasa dingin terasa berputar di perutnya, membuatnya mual. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia ingin segera lari dari tempat itu, persetan dengan informasi yang hilang dari ingatannya. Tapi kemudian ia sadar, ia tidak bisa kembali. Bahkan kakinya masih terus melangkah menapaki tanah basah di pemakaman itu.

YanHe berhenti di sebuah kuburan, lalu berbalik. Yuu berhenti beberapa langkah di depan YanHe. Ia masih belum berani mencuri lihat tulisan yang diukir di atas batu nisan di dekat YanHe. Alih-alih, ia justru memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Kenapa berhenti, YanHe?"

YanHe menghirup napas sejenak- sial, udara terasa begitu berat baginya. "Jawabannya, bukan?" YanHe balas bertanya, sebelum ia mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang, memberi ruang bagi Yuu. "Cobalah untuk mengingat." Gestur tangannya mengarah ke kuburan di sebelahnya.

Yuu melangkah maju, kemudian mengamati batu nisan di hadapannya. Nama Wil terukir di sana, lengkap dengan tanggal lahir dan tanggal kematiannya, juga beberapa baris doa. Ia melirik ke kuburan yang berdekatan dengan milik Wil. Tertukir deret-deret huruf dan angka yang serupa, dengan nama lengkap Kyo pada baris pertama. Matanya menangkap satu hal kecil yang menarik: hari kematian yang sama.

Kepala Yuu terasa berdengung. Kilasan serta gambaran dari ingatannya yang selama ini tersembunyi melesat cepat di benaknya. Ia mencoba mengingat seluruh ingatannya kembali.

Lalu ia ingat; Wil dan Kyo, saudaranya selama ia tinggal di panti asuhan dulu.

Ia ingat; tragedi yang merenggut nyawa kedua saudaranya.

Ia ingat–

–Lalu ia kolaps.

.

* * *

.

Masa ketika usia mereka sudah dapat disebut dewasa pun mereka alami juga. Yuu masih tinggal di panti asuhannya, menepati janjinya untuk mendidik dan merawat anak-anak yatim piatu di panti itu bersama Luka. Beberapa saudara asuhnya dulu pun telah mewujudkan cita-cita yang dulu pernah mereka utarakan, begitu pula Wil dan Kyo. Ia sering mendapat kabar dari saudara-saudaranya, beberapa juga sering menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi panti asuhan itu kembali, sekadar bernostalgia sembari bertemu generasi baru di panti yang pernah menjadi rumah mereka. Lama-kelaman makin sedikit saudara lamanya yang berkunjung. Kabar dan surat pun makin jarang ia dapatkan. "Semuanya sudah memiliki kehidupan baru," itu yang sering ia pikirkan setiap kali melihat salah satu saudaranya tampil di layar televisi. Wil sudah mencapai kesuksesannya menjadi penyanyi, begitu pula Kyo yang berhasil memperoleh jabatan yang cukup tinggi di kepolisian sektor ia bekerja. Ingin sekali ia kembali bertemu dengan dua saudara terdekatnya itu.

Lalu pada satu kesempatan, Wil dan Kyo kembali ke panti dan menemui Yuu.

"Kami masih ingat janji kami!" seru mereka berdua, dengan bangga menunjukkan pin yang pernah Yuu buatkan untuk mereka.

.

* * *

.

Wil, sebagai penyanyi tenar, sering berkeliling Jepang mengadakan konser, bahkan pernah satu-dua kali ke luar negeri. Dan suatu waktu, ia berencana untuk mengadakan konser kecil-kecilan di daerah tempat panti asuhan mereka berada. Tak lupa ia berbaik hati mengundang Yuu serta Kyo untuk hadir. Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak. Mereka dengan senang hati memenuhi undangan saudara mereka yang sudah naik daun itu.

Pada hari diadakannya konser, secara tidak terduga, terjadi aksi baku tembak. Kumpulan orang bersenjata menyerang para penonton. Penjagaan yang tidak begitu ketat mengingat itu hanya konser kecil mempermudah kelompok itu melakukan aksi mereka. Mengetahui bahwa incaran para penyerang adalah Wil, Kyo pun memerintahkan seluruh personilnya yang bertugas saat konser untuk mengamankan Sang Artis. Yuu menjauh dari keramaian, sebisa mungkin menyelamatkan dirinya. Ia sempat melihat Wil yang dikawal oleh Kyo beserta polisi lainnya menuju ke tempat aman yang sudah dipersiapkan.

Lalu kejadian berikutnya terjadi begitu cepat. Yuu melihat orang-orang menjerit, melindungi diri mereka dari hujan peluru yang melesat secara acak. Beberapa tertembak, jatuh, kemudian teronggok begitu saja dan terinjak-injak massa. Sirene mobil polisi berbunyi selagi para polisi mengawal mobil Wil menjauh dari area serangan.

Beberapa sekon kemudian, ada ledakan.

.

* * *

.

Yuu tersentak, matanya terbuka paksa, kemudian terengah. Ia melihat sekeliling. Ada YanHe, ada Merli, dan mereka kini berada di mobil. Keseimbangannya terasa sedikit terganggu, dan ia menyadari bahwa mobil yang ia tumpangi kini sedang berjalan. Dari balik kaca jendela, Yuu melihat bangunan dan pepohonan melaju dengan cepat ke belakang. Rasa pusing masih betah menyerang kepalanya, tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk duduk.

"Yuu?" Suara YanHe. "Kau sudah sadar? Untunglah."

Merli yang duduk di sebelahnya segera memberinya sebotol air mineral. Yuu menerimanya dan segera meminumnya, agak terburu-buru. Rasa pening di kepalanya masih mengacaukan fokusnya.

"Yuu? Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" YanHe bertanya khawatir. Perhatiannya terpecah dua untuk menyetir dan mengkhawatirkan Yuu. Ia menggigit bibirnya ketika rasa takut menyerangnya. Melalui cermin di dalam mobil, ia berusaha memerhatikan baik-baik kondisi Yuu.

"Aku ... tidak apa-apa," balas Yuu. Suaranya terdengar parau dan bergetar.

YanHe masih mengkhawatirkan Yuu. Dulu, hal yang serupa juga pernah beberapa kali terjadi. Yuu kehilangan kesadarannya seusai YanHe memberitahukannya apa yang terjadi di masa lalu Yuu. Lalu ketika Yuu sadar, Yuu bertingkah aneh. Di hari-hari berikutnya, ingatan Yuu kembali menjadi semula. Hampir nol, sehingga YanHe harus bersabar memperkenalkan kembali apa yang telah Yuu lupakan. Miriam mengatakan bahwa ia gagal. Sudah enam tahun YanHe mencoba dan selalu gagal. YanHe tidak ingin kali ini ia gagal lagi. Jika ia gagal, ia tidak akan bisa lagi merawat Yuu dan mengumpulkan kembali ingatannya.

"Yuu?" tanya YanHe lagi. Kekhawatirannya masih belum sirna.

"Ya?"

"Kau sungguh baik-baik saja?"

Yuu terdiam. Rasa sakit di kepalanya makin menjadi. YanHe masih dengan cemas menunggu. Kendalinya atas tangannya tiba-tiba hilang, disusul lepasnya botol air di tangannya. YanHe makin merasa takut. Perlahan, rasa sakit yang menyerang Yuu surut. Sedetik kemudian, senyum mengembang di bibir Yuu.

"Kalau menurutmu, apa aku baik-baik saja?"

Kepanikan mengisi kedua perawat di dalam mobil itu. Mobil melaju tanpa kendali ketika Yuu menyerang Merli dan juga YanHe. Mobil oleng, kemudian berguling-guling di jalan yang masih sepi. Beberapa saat setelah mobil berhenti berputar, suara ledakan terdengar, disusul kobaran api yang melahap kendaraan itu beserta isinya.

.

* * *

.

Lalu YanHe menyadari– ia tidak sempat menyadari bahwa selama ini, ia salah.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N:**

For **Vocaloid Story Indonesia** fanpage's event, **Fuscous Paradox Themed Fanfiction Competition**. Di- _publish_ ulang di FFn demi Kak **Panda Dayo**.

-H.I-


End file.
